In these days, expectations for energy saving by air-conditioning cooling/heating appliances have been raised, and lowering of not only basic rates, but also usage-based rates of electric bills is required. Therefore, conventionally, various kinds of methods for lowering the electric bills and saving energy have been suggested (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 discloses that a target value in power reduction per unit time is set for each of plural indoor units, and based on energy saving priority and the target value in power consumption reduction of each indoor unit set by a user, energy saving operation of each indoor unit is performed. This makes it possible to realize so-called “visualization” of the target value of power consumption amount and a current status of utilization by an energy management function.